Negotiable instruments including checks are frequently used by organizations and individuals in financial transactions. Various security features have been incorporated into negotiable instruments for anti-counterfeiting purposes. Because financial fraud employing counterfeiting of documents remains an issue, there is a need to introduce enhanced security features for preventing unauthorized reproduction and alternation of printed negotiable instruments.